Poison Healer
by stella-marie-seastar
Summary: Summary: Sakura POV "After the last Ninja War team seven was reinstituted and after so long this was Sasuke first captain mission. A rescue mission to the Land of Waves! But something went terribly wrong. I had to mess up."


I do not own Naruto.

I am very proud of this story. Please be merciful!

English is not my first language.

This is my first Naruto fan fiction or at least the first I actually finish.

This story takes place after the war Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have eighteen more or less. They are now Team Seven as Jounin. Sasuke still is working on his pardon and is getting privileges in the village.

_Summary: Sakura POV "After the last Ninja War team seven was reinstituted and after so long this was Sasuke first captain mission. A rescue mission to the Land of Waves! But something went terribly wrong. I had to mess up."_

**Poison Healer**

By: stella-marie-seastar

Sakura POV

This was his first time after so long to captain a mission. Naruto was making a fit but deep inside he was proud of Sasuke. I was so proud of him it is hard to explain. When the Hokage announce he was going to captain the mission my first thought was I going to captain the mission, but this time it was a surprise to all of us, even for Sasuke, he even asks twice if he heard right. Naruto was gawking and I was jumping of happiness. He was containing his excitement, but after knowing Sasuke for so long even the slightest change in his attitude gives him away, you just have to take a close look. As he says I just pay to much attention, but what can you expect! I am his girlfriend. Is so weird to say it but a few weeks ago he proposed the idea and I clearly say yes! So officially this was the first mission we were actually together, together.

We left the Hokage tower to get ready for our mission. The mission was to the Land of Waves. This takes back memories to the day we fist got our first real mission to the Land of Waves. That time was an escort mission this time is a rescue mission. The grandson of the bridge builder Tazuna, Inari, has been kidnap by some rouge ninjas. So our time to pack has to be shorten, not even enough time to pick enough food for a three day trip. Lady Tsunade even asks us to travel over sea; wish is a shorter way to travel but for us ninjas is dangerous. We can be easily track and found in a boat than in a forest. This is why Tsunade chose Sasuke because in hiding and concealment he was the best at it.

"Hurry up Sakura!" Naruto whine in the front of my house. I ignore him and got to my packing. I was now in my room looking for cloth.

"Do you think this would work?" I ask to Sasuke that was now sitting in my bed waiting for me and discussing the mission with me. I pack the costume I would had to wear in the ferry to the land Waves. This includes a black wig and a dress that looked too flowery for my taste. Sasuke outfit looked like an ordinary villager, but a very good looking one. He just smirks at my comment.

"If we use costumes we are reserving our chakra. Transforming jutsu takes a lot of concentration and chakra, energy we will need in case we have trouble." He says and walks to me and helps me pack what was left.

"I know, but I just see this outfit and I don't bye it. I just don't want to even wander what is Naruto costume." He smirks and walks behind me and hugs me. Enjoying his warm I lean in to his chest, even if I can't see his face I know he was smiling. Sasuke kissed my head.

"Don't worry too much. Is not like you are the captain of this mission." He whispers.

"I knew it! You are so happy is showing!" I say turning around to hug him back. That made him smile and that smile made me know this was going to work. I kiss him tenderly and smile.

"Sakura! Sasuke! IS NOT THE TIME TO SMOOCH EACH OTHER!" Naruto scream.

"I am going to kill that idiot." Sasuke grumble. I smirk

"Wait until we come back form this mission, you would have plenty of time to beat each other." I said kissing him and dragging him out of the room with me. We reunite with Naruto and Sai outside my house.

"Finally!" Naruto scream and before he had time to react I smack him in the back of his head.

"What was that for!?" Naruto whine wile he rub his head

"Idiot." Sasuke murmur.

"What was that jerk?" he say walking toward Sasuke to start a fight. I grab him by his collar and look at him as menacing as I could. A technique I learn from Lady Tsunade.

"Cut it out Naruto or you are going to get first to the land of Waves!" I threat him and let go of him.

That only made him back off and think twice saying anything more, I think he just saw himself flying toward the Land of Waves.

Sai and Sasuke were watching me with Naruto. Sasuke was smirking and Sai was giving his fake smile. I walk toward them and grab Sasuke by his hand and stared walking toward the gates, Naruto and Sai fallow.

"I thought you told me to control myself and don't kick Naruto ass." Sasuke whisper to me. I blush. He smirks.

"Well the problem is that if you give Naruto a lesson usually he reacts and hits you too, but when I do he never tries to hit me back and is not that I am a girl!" I defend myself by mere reason.

"With your strength, I am even terrified to receive a punch from you and I know you hold back when you hit him." Sasuke said smirking. Did he just say that he is terrified by being hit by me? Is he serious? I know I was blushing, he admits and acknowledge me as a strong kounoichi. I just smile and kiss him in his cheeks. He chuckle.

"Oh please could you guys stop the hugging and the kissing is getting annoying!" Naruto whine. I release Sasuke hand and look at Naruto in a very threatening look. He back off instantly.

"Naruto you need to learn to shut up. Or Ugly is going to kill you." Sai say to Naruto. Naruto nod and stared walking beside Sai both of them move to the front running from us.

I really wanted to punch both of them.

"Calm down Sakura." Warn me Sasuke. Then I realize I was holding too strongly to Sasuke hand.

I let out a frustrated breath. Try to stay calm! Try. Just try. Sasuke smirks. How he knows me so much that he know I will only hear his calm voice when I am enrage. Is not that I never get angry with him, is rare, we had a couple of major fights, but somehow he just makes me see reason over anger.

We keep walking until Sasuke made the announcement that we had to be at the port before sundown. That's when we stared picking our pace. We were now at the trees traveling as fast as we could. By noon we decided to stop to change in to our costumes since we were getting close. We were getting close to the Mist territories we need to change before we even enter their territory. The rest of the trajectory we would travel as we were commoners. Sasuke divide us in two groups. Naruto would be with Sai. Both of them were impersonating a painter and his apprentice. Sai is the painter and Naruto is the apprentice. Is weird I know.

"I wanted to be a homeless person, but Teme didn't let me because he pairs me with Sai." Naruto whine after showing me his outfit. It consisted on basically on blue pants a clean shirt, a brown hat and a suitcase full of paintings and sketchbook.

"I told you already we need to stay close, so the only way you and Sai can stay together and don't look suspicious is that you chose a better disguise." Sasuke argues with Naruto. Sasuke was wearing an ordinary villager disguise that consisted on a blue long sleeve shirt without the Uchiha insignia and long black pants. We all take off our headbands and seal all our belongings in transporting seals.

"I am ready." Sai announce coming from behind a tree and was wearing a very weird outfit. It was a yellow long sleeve shirt, a blue scarf around his neck, a very weird hat that painters use and yellow pants. I muffle a laugh. He looks completely ridiculous. Naruto and Sasuke were baffle. Naruto was the first to laugh.

"What is that weird outfit?!" Naruto manage to spit out between giggles.

"I read in a book that this was the cloth an artist wears." Sai responded seeing his work. Figures, every time he reads those books he just misinterprets them.

"You should really stop reading those books." I said to him.

Sasuke sigh annoyed, I know he must be blaming himself for not checking Sai outfit beforehand as he did with Naruto's.

"Sakura go and change." Sasuke told me. I nod and when in to the woods behind a few trees. I took of my cloth and unfold from my bag a hideous dress. It was a dress my mother once bought me because it looked feminine. Is so feminine that is no possible that can fit another flower. I put it on and took out a black long hair wig, a summer hat and to make everything compliment I have a small basket.

Thinking I have everything in place I went out of the bushes to find the boys that were waiting for me.

"I am finish." I told them. They turn around to see me. Their faces were priceless. Naruto had his mouth hang open, Sai look like Sai and Sasuke was perplexed.

"What?" I ask feeling awkward.

Suddenly each of them had a different shade of red in their faces. I blush. Sasuke was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Let's go. Naruto and Sai go first, Sakura and I stay rear." Sasuke say after he stops staring at me.

"Hai" Naruto and Sai responded coming back to reality. Both of them stair at me one more time and blushed. They left hurriedly and left me alone with Sasuke. I look at him waiting for his orders. He was starring at me intently.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?"

He blushed. Sasuke just BLUSH! I had a massive blush.

"Do you think this look fine?" I ask feeling that something was wrong with me and none of them saying anything.

"You…look…fine." But in his face was writhen all over that I impress the hell out of him.

I walk to him and tangle my hand in his, he smile. We are now in our way to make the best impersonation we could master without using any ninjutsu. Let's hope this goes well.

After a wile traveling on foot to the port we were now in the ferry to the Land of Waves. Naruto and Sai arrived a few hours before us. Sasuke and I enter holding hands. I look around inside the ferry. You can see many different travelers, none were identify as ninjas, all of them were either, merchants, villagers, fishermen's or some were just passing by.

The ferry was traveling in a steady speed toward the Land of Waves. The Land of Waves was known for a constant high tide. The ferry was rocking hard. I was trying not to feel dizzy by holding myself against one of the sides of the ferry. Naruto otherwise was throwing up even yesterday meal overboard. Sai was like nothing bother him by pretending to sleep in one of the sides of the boat, I knew better that he was paying attention to every detail. Sasuke was beside me with his aloof attitude watching any suspicious traveler while holding me by my back. Naruto after a long time came and sit beside Sai. I could tell from the other side of the ferry he was looking green. Naruto look at me pleadingly. Sasuke shake his head at me. I knew we can't talk to each other until we reach the village and much less help each other. That would blow our cover and the papers we were performing. So Naruto would have to bear with his nausea for the rest of the ride by himself. I look at him apologetically. This is going to be a rough night to the Land of Waves.

We arrive in the early morning to the Land of Waves port. The ride went smoothly no attack or suspicious traveler. We discarded our act and stated to work. When we reach land we immediately went toward Tazuna house to find clues on what happened with Inari.

Not much was found so with that we went to the village to look for any suspicious face. Within hours I found a lead. That get us right were we needed. We were now in the outside of the rouges ninja's hideout. Sasuke had us each surrounding the tower hidden in the vast forest cover by a genjutsu that didn't miss Sasuke Sharingan. The plan was to infiltrate inside the fortress and find Inari. Sai will send his ink rats to try to locate Inari. Then Naruto will be the bait by placing his clones in different places so the majority of the guards abandon their stations, Sai will back up. Wile Sasuke and I enter the fortress to retrieve Inari. Sasuke retrieves Inari, I destroy the tower with at much ninjas as possible inside. If some escape we eliminate them together. That was Sasuke plan.

Is good to say everything went well until I mess up.

I can't believe I was so reckless I didn't notice the shiruken was poisoned and I was so out of chakra to subtract the poison from the wound. I fall to my knees without anymore strength but not without seeing our last enemy fall by Naruto hand. Inari was safe and out of reach with one of Naruto clones.

"Sakura!" Sasuke came running toward me. My vision was blurring I was starting to see the dark spots and the lightheadedness. I try so hard to stay awake, the poison was spreading fast. I saw him came as fast as he could to me.

"What wrong? Are you all right?" he was revising me, seeing if I was hurt. He lean me against his chest. Suddenly I was surrounded by all the boys all with alarming faces.

"Is poison." I say trying to concentrate in my breathing and to maintain my heart beating as even as possible. Is good I am almost immune to many poisons and I only get few of his effects. But still it was not pleasant.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto ask alarm.

"What… what can I do?" Sasuke ask concern holding me against him protectively. His hands were trembling.

"I will be okay guys" I said looking at them letting out a harsh breath and continue.

"I need you all to calm down." I look at the tree of them "First is the mission. Is Inari safe?"

"Yeah he is in the village with tree of my clones." Naruto said with a worried look. I nod understanding.

"Perfect." I place one of my hands on Sasuke arm. "I am going to be fine, calm down." His face was anxious. "Guys I will need your help." I told all of them.

"Sasuke I need… you… to subtract… the poison." I swallow hard and took his hand and place it in the wound. It was a scratch in my left side by the ribs. "I need you to open… the wound wider and take all the poison that you can." His hands were trembling. I look to Naruto and Sai that both look worn out and scared. "Naruto, Sai look for a place to stay." Both of them look at me like I was going to disappear before them. I swallow and let a frustrated breath escape me. "All of you! Snap out of it I need you to move! I don't want to die from a stupid poison! Focus!"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan we will find a place to stay!" Naruto was the first to snap out of it. "Don't you dare die on us!" he says wile dragging Sai to fallowing him.

"I… promise." I told him and he smile.

"Come on Sai lest leave this to Teme." Naruto say to Sasuke that nod to him. They left.

Sasuke was now alone with me. I place my hand against his cheek to see his face.

"Don't worry… I will not die here… but I really need… you to take care of me now." I try to say to calm him. He looks more resolved than ever.

"What I have to do?" he asks.

"Take off my shirt." He blush automatically but did as I instructed knowing is life and death situation. But even thou the poison and the light headed I was nervous. He unzip my shirt.

"You… see the scratch by my ribs… open it slightly with this…" I say wile looking in my pouch a scalpel that I always keep at hand and a lighter to sanitize it. He took them and like reading my next instruction place me against the floor and light the lighter to clean the scalpel. He raises his hands and places it in the wound and made a light incision to make the blood flow. I wince.

"You need to subtract… as much poison as you can." I instruct him, wile closing my eyes trying to hold the pain and stay as coherent as possible I can't leave him without guidance.

I felt how his lips came in contact with the wound and suck as much poison and blood he could. With the little chakra I had left, I check on how much poison was let. After a few minutes it was so little left in the wound. I place mi hand on his still trembling hand.

"I think that is enough…" He stops instantly and wipes his face from the remaining blood and poison. Then he presses his hand to my side to stop the bleeding.

"What now?" he asks still nervous.

"Cover the wound" He did as told and takes from my medic bag bandages and covers my wound. He looks at me expecting his next move.

"This poison… takes three days to the body… to eliminate it completely… What is left now is to make an antidote… or wait until my body eliminates it… Is good to know I am immune to many poisons…they don't kill me if that what you are worried…but some of their effects do affect me." I say with difficulty. "Thank you Sasuke." I say smiling. He let out a contain breath.

"Don't ever scare me like this." He said with glazed eyes.

I place my hand against his face. "I am sorry." I smile to him. He lowers himself to me and rests his forehead to mine. I kiss his eyes, nose and lastly I gave him a reassurance kiss in his lips.

"Let's go… find Naruto and Sai." I say to Sasuke that hasn't stop looking at me like I am going to vanish before him. He nods after a few seconds and places a hand behind my legs and my back to lift me security against him. He started walking with his Sharingan activated looking for Naruto and Sai. After a few minutes wandering in the forest we reach the road that leads to the Land of Waves and we saw The Great Naruto Bridge. I smile wile reading the name of the bridge. We were crossing the bridge at a slow peace. Sasuke was so depleted from chakra as I and before we knew Sai came to our encounter.

"Is Ugly okay?" He asks to Sasuke. Sasuke smirk.

"Sakura will survive. Did you find a place to stay?" Sasuke ask. I know he corrected Sai by calling me by my name and not referring to me with that stupid nickname Sai calls me.

"Yes Naruto found Inari's house and they are going to let us stay there until Sakura recovers." Sai said.

We continue walking until we were in Inari's house, his mother Tsunami, was the one that lead us in.

"Oh my! How is she?" Inari's mom asks worried.

"I am okay... just poisoned." I told to her.

She looks at me with worried eyes and then she surprises me. "Okay you guys go and clean up I will take care of her." She said resolved to help. She looks like she knew what to do.

Sasuke look at me waiting for my refusal for her help. I hold his eyes and smile. "I am going to be fine." I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asks to me concern.

"Don't worry I will take care of her." Tsunami assures him. He looks like he doesn't trust her enough. She shoves off his stare "Can you take her to the bathroom I am going to clean her up and place new bandages." She smiles to him.

"Sasuke is not like you are far away. I will scream is something is wrong, okay." I whisper to him.

"Don't worry Teme. She already bandage all my wounds, you can trust her." Naruto intervene. He was standing leaning by a wall looking at us. Sasuke nodes and fallows Inari's mom to the bathroom.

"Place her here." She instructed wile pointing at a stool. He places me as carefully as he could in the stool. I hold a pained scream. He freeze waiting for me to recuperate from the pain.

"I am okay…" I breathe out wile trying to master a smile for him. He lowers himself to be at my level "Thank you" I say wile placing my forehead against his. I gave him quick kiss in the lips. He smiles. "I love you." I read from his lips. That really made me smile. He left me without anymore hesitance with Inari's mom.

"You guys had changed a lot." Tsunami said wile taking of my shirt.

"You think?" I ask blushing.

"Of course you are now a young woman and now the two boys are now growth men's. Oh and who is the other boy?"

"He is part of our team… is a really long story."

"Don't worry I don't want to stress you out. I will finish as soon as possible with getting you clean and then I will work with the antidote."

"You know how to make an antidote."

"Well Naruto told me you are a medic nin so I was hopping you would tell me what to find to help you. We own Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and you our life and I am so grateful your team came to help us when Inari's was capture. I am so thankful you brought him unharmed." She says smiling.

"Thank you." I said to her.

Sasuke POV

Naruto push me and Sai to the bathroom to get clean. Inari was already clean and resting. The mission was a success but even thou I was still worried for Sakura.

I was cleaning a few scratches and not so threatening wounds I received from the fight.

"Cheer up Teme! Sakura is going to be fine." Naruto said wile smacking me in the back. I let out a frustrated sigh. I know my expression gives away that I am worried.

"What Ugly told you about the poison?" Sai asks wile bandaging his wrist.

"Sakura said is going to take three days for her body to eliminate it." I told them.

"Then what is worrying you. She said is going to be fine." Naruto ask wile cleaning his hair.

"Naruto have you ever been poison?" I ask him, do he have an idea of how painful it is?

"Well yes but many weren't that serious. Sakura-chan was able to heal me." He said.

"That's the problem, who heals Sakura? She can't heal herself. Wile she heals us so we won't have to feel all the pain, she has to bare all the pain herself. And this poison, even if I took out the most part from her, the part that are still in her body is going to make her feel so much pain she wont be able to move." I told them. Naruto now was very worried.

"Have you ever been under that poison?" Sai ask curiously.

"Wile I was in Sound, Orochimaru made me immune to many poisons, so yes I know how that one feels." I told them.

"I never saw it in that way." Naruto mumble with a pained expression.

"What can we do?" Sai ask.

"I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I promise her I will help her." I told them

"But how?" Sai asks.

"I don't know." I said as matter of fact.

"How can you not know?! Aren't you the genius that is always three steps ahead of everything?!" Naruto said irritated and feeling hopeless.

"In this I don't have a clue Dobe! I am not Sakura!..." I sigh. "I trust Sakura. She told me she will teach me." I finally said and stood up and decided I was clean enough and went out of the bathroom to change. I dress in clean cloth I had in my backpack and went out of the room to find Sakura. She must be already finishing. I walk around the house looking for her chakra signature, it wasn't that hard to find. It was in a room in the end of the hallway. I knock the door.

"Yes?" asks someone in the other side of the door.

"Is Sasuke, can I come in?" I ask to Inari's mother that was behind the door with Sakura.

"Yes come in." She open the door for me "She is resting, but you can come in." I cross the door and enter to find Sakura resting in a futon in the middle of a very plain looking room, maybe is a room for guest.

"Sasuke" She call me when I enter. Silently I walk to sit beside her futon in the floor. She instantly reaches for my hand I took her hand between mines.

"How do you feel?"

She groans "I feel like Tsunade shishou had just beat me up." She jokes.

I smile. "I can relate to that."

She smiles. I don't know how she doses it, but even in extreme pain she keeps smiling.

"What can I do to ease your pain?" I whisper to her. She really smiles now.

"Stay with me." She said wile slowly closing her eyes from exhaustion. With my hand I move away from her forehead a few hairs to kiss her.

"I will say here as long as you want me here." I told her, she then with her hand indicate me to lie dawn beside her,

"Are you sure? You won't be uncomfortable?" I ask her.

"Sasuke just lay down here and sleep." She orders. I gave out a sign and did as she said. I lay down looking at her she smile warmly.

"I love you." She said to me. I kiss her goodnight.

"I love you too." I told her and she close her eyes. I stare at her sleep for a wile until the sleep got the best of me and I let myself go.

I have to admit I had a restless sleep. I was so tired but sleep was nowhere near, it wasn't until in the middle of the night I herd a whimper of pain and a low scream. I open my eyes startled, looking for the source of the sound. It was Sakura she was by the other side of the futon trembling. I rise to get close to her.

"Sakura?" I ask. I felt how she was breathing harshly and trembling. She moves to face me. I reach for her forehead she was burning in fever. She whimpers. I raise myself from the futon and went to the reach for a wet towel. I place the wet towel over her forehead and lean close to her in the futon.

"I am…cold." She said holding her trembling body. I got closer to her and she automatically reach for me. It tortures me see her like this, I shouldn't had left her alone wile she was fighting the ninja from Mist. I hug her closer to me. I can't bearer think I was so close to loose her.

"Stop doing that…" She whispers to my ear.

"What?" I ask.

"You are… blaming…yourself for what happened."

"I wish I could take this pain from you." I honestly told her.

She holds me closer to her, even if that was possible. "You…are doing it right now." She said and masters to smile to me.

"Hn, you are so annoying."

She whimpers and trembles against me. I hold her closer to me. It wasn't long until both of us surrender to sleep.

There was a loud knock on the door I open my eyes to see the morning sun illuminate the room Sakura and I were sleeping. I look at a sleeping Sakura that was holding me close to her. She was still burning in fever and trembling.

Knock, Knock, and knock.

I knew that was Naruto pestering.

"Just come in." I told him. He open slightly the door and took a tentative step behind the door. When he saw Sakura holding me he smiled.

"How is she?" he ask entering completely in the room, I notice Sai was behind him.

"She is still in a lot o pain." I told them, they both look gloom.

"Tsunami told us she would look today for the antidote Sakura told her to find." Sai said.

I look at Sakura beside me. She told that woman to find the antidote? I smile at her. She never ceases to amaze me.

"What can we do to help?" Naruto ask.

"Well is going to be two long days left, so now we can just make her pain a little more bearable." I told them. Sai node and stand up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto Ask.

"Well Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun hadn't eaten since yesterday so I am going to cook something for them." Sai said smirking. Naruto smirk and jump up.

"You wait and see Sasuke- Teme! Sakura-chan with our help will feel as good as new!" He screams. Why he haves to be so loud?

"Dobe, lower your voice Sakura is sleeping!" I whisper menacing him.

Sakura stir from sleep and open her eyes slightly. Naruto notice and shut his mouth instantly. I think we all froze that instant. She holds me closer and opens her eyes completely. She looks around and blush noticing we were all there. I don't know if she blushes of embarrassment or is the fever.

"Good morning." I told her. She moans and shivers. I cover her with the banquet and hold her closer to me.

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks leaning closer to us.

"Like shit." She responded whining. Naruto scratch his head nervously and smile.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan we will take care of you. Is about time we have a chance to do that! You are always the one taking care of us." He told her smiling. Sakura snorted.

"Well Sai lets go, you do the cooking I will go and find some pain killers for Sakura-chan. Lets leave Sakura-chan sleep with her personal body heater." Naruto said mocking me.

"Get the hell out of here Naruto!" I said throwing a wet towel in his direction that hit him in the face. I smirk.

"HEY! Don't throw stuff at people!" he said angrily taking off his face the towel.

"Shut up and just brings a few wet towels and the painkiller, Sakura has a high fever." I told him. He grumbles took the towel and went out of the room.

I look at Sakura that was still awake beside me in a lot of pain. I give her soothing massages in her back. She was stiff and little by little she tried to relax her muscles. She let out a sigh. I kiss her in her cherry blossom hair and a smell of mint shampoo that lingers hit my nose. I took away from her face a few strands of hair that were blocking her eyes. She looks at me with glassy intense green eyes she let out a muffle whimper.

"Sasuke the fever… hasn't lower?" she asks.

"No I think it has risen a few degrees." I answer her. She nods and let go a sigh.

"I need you to help me…get in to the shower." She said.

"Why?" I ask

"Because… I need to lower the fever before it can become worst… I need you to assist me because… I don't know if I have… the strength to hold myself straight." She explains.

I swallow hard. I don't know if I can handle Sakura wile being… Don't go there! I warn myself.

"Don't worry… is just too…stay under cold water and lower the fever… I will keep my pants and underwear…" she said mocking me, if she wasn't that sick I would think she was crossing the line. Besides I don't know why I am nervous, this is Sakura and she is my girlfriend. The only person she see that can help her in this is me. I will certainly be very irritated if she asks this to Naruto or even Sai.

"Okay, I will go find you a towel and maybe clean cloth." I told her untangling myself from her side. She node and hurriedly hold security against her the blankets trying to maintain as much warm as she could but then she mentally scold herself and took from herself the blanket.

"I need to cool down my body…" She whimpers to herself. I smirk at her. I left the room and went around the house to find Inari's mother. After a few looks in different room I wasn't able to find her around, but I found Naruto and Sai that were now in the kitchen.

"Naruto were the painkillers?" He panic when he saw me enter the kitchen, wile he was babbling about "the best thing to eat when you are sick is Ramen!" or something like that.

"Here" he handles them to me. "Is Sakura all right?" Naruto ask embarrass for not taking the pills as fast as he claim he would.

"Her fever is rising too much. Do you know were Inari's mother keeps the towels?" I ask them.

"Yeah, I saw her take a few from a closet in the hallway close to the bathroom. Why you need towels?" Sai asks.

"Sakura needs to take a shower to cool down her fever." I simply answer.

"Okay, either way the food is going to be ready in a few minutes." Sai announce.

"Call us if you need anything." Naruto said.

I node and went to the hallway and look for the closet close to the bathroom. I found it without much difficulty and took two towels and I place them in the bathroom and l went for Sakura's back pack and took from it clean pants, shirt and underwear, that I prefer not to look at it too much. I was trying to concentrate in helping her and not in stupid things as how small her panties were. I shove from my head those thoughts. I place all those items in the bathroom before going back to the room.

I found Sakura restraining herself from using the blanket and trembling from cold. I lower myself to my knees; she turns and masters a smile.

"Take this, maybe this will help with the fever." I told her giving her the pain killers Naruto gave me. She took from my hand two pills and swallows them.

"Thank you" She reply still staring at me.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes… let's get this over with." She said trembling. I went to her to try to help her stand. She was so stiff she wasn't able to stand herself steadily. I placed my hand behind her back and the other by her knees to carry her to the bathroom. She hold herself against my neck, she was very warm. We cross the hallway and enter to the bathroom, I close the door behind me after I sit her down in the stool close to the shower. With trembling hands she took her shirt off and was left was a black bra. I swallow hard. Focus Sasuke! I notice the difficulty she has standing, and to get her pants down. I walk to her to steady her, she lean herself tiredly against me.

"Pull them down…I feel very light headed." She whispers to me. I node and lower myself to pull her long pants down, only to find she was wearing some kind of short pants underneath. She let out a sigh.

"Now I need to get inside." She whispers to herself she tremble from cold. I help her get inside the shower and when I was about to let her go to turn on the cold water she falter and was about to fall. I stand behind her to steady her.

"Thank you" she mumbles.

"I think I have to stay inside the shower so you won't fall." I said as a matter of fact.

"Oh. Sasuke I am so sorry." She whimpers.

"Stop being sorry, I promise I would take care of you, besides that's my job, I am your boyfriend after all." I told her smirking. She blush a crazy red from embarrassment. I hold her against my back until I was able to take off my shirt and pants. I was like her only with underwear. But more than being an awkward moment we were more focus to get her fever down a few degrees.

I turn on the shower cold.

"SHIT! So cold!" Sakura scream when the water hit her. She hurriedly holds herself against me trying to find heat. I shove her under the cold with me. She was trembling and holding me with all her strength or what she can master in her condition. I have to admit I was trembling too, but this is the fasts way to get a fever down. I took from her face all the wet hair that was obstructing her eyes from me. She was trembling so much it was painful to look. I count the minutes in my head of how much time we have been under this frizzing water, which it felt longer than what we were really there.

Suddenly the bathroom door was wide open.

"What's wrong?!" came rushing in Naruto. I froze and I think Sakura stop breathing.

Naruto look baffle and then his face turn a bright red. He close the door with the same speed he open it.

"I am so sorry!" He screams outside the door. "I herd Sakura scream and I came to check if everything was all right! Then it suddenly hit me. I was so focus on getting Sakura better than I didn't think twice to get myself in this awkward situation. We were both in our underwear in a shower soaking wet, I was holding Sakura so she won't fall from exhaustion and she had her face hidden in my chest. To top it all Naruto just saw us in this predicament.

He open the door again, maybe because I didn't answer or react at all.

"Get out!" I scream. He rush out and went hurriedly out of the hall way.

I look at Sakura that had stop shaking from cold and even stop breathing.

I sooth her hair "You can breath now Sakura." I told her smiling.

She let out a hold breath and looks at me blushing. I lower myself and brush my lips to hers. She looks so cute all flush from embarrassment.

"Holly shit! That was Naruto?!" she said

"Yeah" I said smirking, he must be freaking out. Sakura saw me smirking. She chuckle.

"You enjoy this don't you? She said smiling. I smirk.

"Get me out of…here this is too cold…for my taste." She said hiding her face again in my chest to hold the shivers.

I place my hand against her forehead. She was still hot but a few degrees lower than before. I let go of her to swing her legs off the floor and carry her out of the shower. Then I sit her by a stool out the shower and cover her with a towel over her and took another to dry her hair. I was dripping wet but I had to get her dry before I even dry myself. Looking for her cloth I hand them to her. She tied her towel to herself and looks at the cloth I gave her attentively.

"You look for my cloth in my bag?" she asks curiously smiling. I felt the back of my neck getting warmer. I turn around to look for a towel for myself and ignore her stare. She evidently is feeling better because she is now mocking me.

She giggles staring at me. I tried to hide a blush.

"You did." She said smiling. "Oh Sasuke I don't know what to think." I look at her. "If you are as pervert as Kakashi- sensei…" I look at her threatening, she smirk. "Or think that was sweet of you." She smiles winking at me. That really made my face burn and what happened next surprise me. She was laughing. I chuckle.

I walk to her and continue to dry her hair with the towel and at the same time suffocate her giggling self.

After messing and tangle her hair I smile at my work. She was pouting.

"Fine, I got it." She said sulking. I lower myself to touch her chin and I kiss her in her forehead.

"You should really get dress or you will start shivering again." I told her.

"Yeah" she said blushing.

"I will go find my cloth, call me if you need me." I said tying a towel around my waist and pick up my cloth.

"Okay." She said holding a shiver but I notice. I went outside and close the door.

Naruto was hiding in the end of the hall. I ignore him and went inside the room to find my cloth. With clean and dry cloth I went out of the room to find him behind the door. He was panicky.

"Teme!" He calls. I look at him.

"What?"

"What… were… did... you…" He rambles.

"Naruto spit it out!" I was exasperated. Sakura was waiting for me.

"What were you and Sakura doing?"

"I all ready told you. I was lowering her fever." I leaved him with that and went to the bathroom after knocking the door.

"Sakura are you finish?"

No response. I knock again trying to concentrate in her chakra signature. Since she was sick her chakra was fluctuating very low. It was in a state close to sleeping.

No response. I opened the door to find her leaning against the wall sitting in the floor. She had already change to her dry clothe. I lean close to her. Sakura had her eyes close and trembling. I caress her cheek. She looks at me in that instant and holds herself against my neck without a word. I carried her to the room and place her in the futon. Naruto was still fallowing, he clearly didn't want to let the subject go. I was covering Sakura with the blanket when she hold to my arm possessively. She had her intense green eyes glassy in the verge of crying. I sooth her hand against my arm and hold her hand against mine. Sakura let herself cry, after hours of pain with this poison crawling in her body this was the first time she actually showed real pain. I can't bearer seeing her like this. It kills me I can't do anything for her. She reaches for me; I lower myself to hold her against me. Sakura hide her face in the crock of my neck and cried. I hold her against me trying somehow to take the pain away by being there. Naruto was beside me with a somber look.

"Naruto you don't know were Tsunami will arrive with the antidote?" I ask him, trying to control the twist I felt in the pit of my stomach by seeing Sakura like this; it was even hard to breath.

She continues to whimper in my neck. I hold her head and stared to giving her a massage in her back to try to smooth her.

"I will go and look for her." Naruto said standing with solemn eyes. He smile sadly and went out.

We were alone. I continue caress her back, each minute that past her whimpers had subdued. She was holding me security against her. Her choked breath had calm and I even think she fell asleep again. I tried to move her in to the pillow but her hold increase immobilizing me in the instant. She whimpers once more and opens her teary eyes.

"Please stay… it hurts so much." She says to my ear sobbing. That made me hold her security against me I place her beside me resting her head against the pillow instead than my chest, her face was hidden in my chest. I continue to smooth her back, each second she stared to relax and in a few minutes she was soundly asleep.

I can't even tell how much time I spent there holding her; I even was so tired I fell asleep instantly holding her. It wasn't after midday; I could tell from the bright light that came from the window and by noises in the house; that I stir from sleep. Sakura was still asleep, I place my hand against her forehead, she was still warm, but not as the burning fever she was having in the morning. I couldn't tell if this was a progress in her condition, but at least with the fever down she will recuperate faster. She had only been sleeping, but I knew in order to her body to eliminate all the poison she has to boost all her antibodies and that required the proper food source and hopefully the antidote. That thought remember me two things Tsunami antidote and that we haven eaten since yesterday and I was starving. Then I look around and saw close to the bed a tray of two plates of food and a bottle with a note that red "Antidote". I shake Sakura awake, she stir from sleep.

"Sakura." I call her.

"Hmm" was her response wile opening her tired eyes.

I took the bottle and show it to her.

"Tsunami send the antidote," I simply said, she open her eyes wider and took the bottle from me with shaken hands, she opened the bottle and examine the content. After a few stairs and even smelling the antidote she apparently approves the content and brought it to her lips to swallow it completely. She handed me the empty bottle and smiles at me. I chuckle.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her.

"Not really, but I should eat something," she said frankly.

I took that as a yes so I brought closer to us the tray of food. She somehow looks a little more steady and less shaken so she had the strength to feed herself. So l brought to Sakura her plate and chop sticks. Without problem she stared eating, this are sings she is getting better. I took my plate and stared eating. We ate silently enjoying each other company and the all so granted silence without our loud teammate.

"How are you feeling?" I ask breaking the silence after I finish eating.

"Sore but a little better." She told me smiling. "Thank you Sasuke-kun for staying with me." She told me blushing madly.

I smirk trying to hide the blush that was creeping to tint my face. Is still a mystery for me how she induces me to feel like a complete mess. "Even if I am not an expert on these dating things…" I said admitting her weakness in this department. "I know is my duty to take care of you, more than anyone." I last said looking at her in the eyes.

She genuinely smiled wile blushing. "I love you. You did grate in your first captain mission." She whispers smirking.

I lower myself and kiss her in her forehead. "I love you too." I said in her ear and kiss her in her cheeks.

She lingers her hands by my neck and without warning she kissed me in the lips. I smile wile we kiss, because of her braveness.

"EWWW ! This is what you two do in this room?!" Naruto complain by the door. I glare at him. Annoying Idiot!

"Seriously guys I thought you two do that only in privet!" The idiot said. I look at Sakura not believing how dense and stupid Naruto is.

"Baka! We were in privet until you barge in like you own the place!" I said furious. He just ruins my moment with Sakura! I look at Sakura and she was blushing madly. Then I realize what I just said. I just admit Naruto theory of us having privet moments.

Naruto was smirking. That made me glare at him more intensely.

"SO YOU TWO DO HAVE PRIVET MOMENTS!" He screams wile pointing at me and Sakura. I really want to kick his sorry ass.

"GET OUT!" I scream exasperated. Sakura was holding me down.

"Stop it you two!" Sakura said above us. Naruto back down his mocking when he felt Sakura menacing chakra. I look at her ashamed.

"So ugly is feeling a lot better!" Sai said resting himself by the frame door. Sakura glare at him and then happen what was bound to happen. Sakura throw toward Sai and Naruto her chop sticks that went with so much force they scratch their respective cheeks.

Naruto and Sai look stunt, I was stunt.

"Get. Out." She said menacing.

"We are… living Sakura- chan… Is grate… you are feeling well." Naruto said nervously wile dragging Sai and shutting the door behind them. Sakura was taking calming breaths. I was completely stunt, not sure if I should move. When she gets this mad is best to let her be.

"I am sorry." She whispers. I chuckle.

She blushes instantly.

"So, how do you feel?" I ask her.

"Better. I think that by tomorrow I will be strong enough to go home." Sakura said smiling and resting her head in my shoulder. She sighs.

"What?"

"I miss my bed." She said pouting. I chuckle and tackle her to the futon. She giggles. I was beside her. She hugs me and play with the collar of my shirt. I close my eyes enjoying the moment.

"Sasuke-kun… thanks for taking care of me." She said suddenly. I look at her she was blushing. I smile and kiss her in her nose. The blush increase tenfold.

"It was a pleasure." I smirk at her.

She was giggling.

"What?" I ask her smirking.

"You are my personal Poison Healer." She said smiling. I chuckle.

"For you, anything." I whisper in her ear.

The End


End file.
